Mysteries Unveiled
by DarknessAndEvilAreCool
Summary: Ivy realizes her true destiny, and something that involves a certain spirit...
1. The Phone Call

Ivy sat down on the couch next to Ryou and began to eat her pizza.  
  
"So what movie do you want to watch?" she said between bites.  
  
"I don't know. How does Rat Race sound?" he answered.  
  
"That's fine with me. Want a soda?" she said, getting up.  
  
"Sure, what is there?" said Ryou, also getting up and putting Rat Race into the DVD player.  
  
Ivy walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "We've got Dr. Pepper, Coke, or Cherry Coke!" she yelled into the family room.  
  
"I'll have Coke!" he yelled back.  
  
"Okay!" She grabbed his Coke and got a Dr. Pepper for herself, then walked back into the family room. Ryou was on the floor, getting tangled in some cords and wires.  
  
"Did you unplug the--" he started, but the phone had begun to ring.  
  
"I'll get it." said Ivy, setting down the drinks and picking up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Ivy? This is Isis."  
  
"Hello Isis. Yes, this is Ivy."  
  
"I've made a discovery. Can you meet me at the museum at nine o'clock tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course. Should Ryou and Bakura come, too?"  
  
"Yes, I think they would be most interested in my findings as well."  
  
"Okay, but is something wrong?" Ivy heard a click, then the dial tone. She placed the receiver back on the base and walked back over to Ryou.  
  
"So that was Isis? What did she want?" said Ryou, still struggling with the cords.  
  
"She wants us to meet her at the museum at nine tomorrow," she answered, sitting back down on the couch. "She sounded so mysterious about it..."  
  
"Does she ever sound any other way?" he said, freeing himself from the mass of cords.  
  
"True, she does sound like that all the time," said Ivy. "Did you unplug the DVD player?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Yeah, when I was vacuuming. I couldn't find any other outlets." she answered. "Isis said to bring Bakura along, I hope that's not a problem."  
  
Ryou groaned. "Why should I bring him?"  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you just find out when we go to the museum tomorrow?"  
  
"Fine..." Ryou found the cord to the DVD player and plugged it back in. He grabbed the remote and sat down next to Ivy with a sigh. He pressed the 'enter' button and the movie began to play. Ivy passed him his drink and took her own from the coffee table.  
  
***  
  
After the movie was over, it was nearly ten o'clock. Ivy yawned and stood up from the couch, making her way towards the staircase. Ryou stood up as well and went into the kitchen for a snack before he went to bed. He opened the cupboard and found some pop-tarts. He put two in the toaster and sat at the kitchen table, examining a particular knot in the wood. After about two minutes of digging at it, the pop-tarts popped out of the toaster. Meanwhile, Ivy was laying in bed, thinking.  
  
/I wonder what Isis wanted.../  
  
//So do I...//  
  
/Wha- Who are you?/  
  
//...//  
  
/Are you still there?/  
  
//...I am. I do not really remember who I am...//  
  
/Well, in any case, you're welcome in my mind./  
  
//I thank you. Perhaps I will accompany you to this museum tomorrow.//  
  
/You know about that? Have you really been here this whole time?/  
  
//Of course. You may go to sleep if you wish, I might rest my soul as well.//  
  
/Okay. Goodnight-- um, what is your name?/  
  
//You may call me Aita.//  
  
/Okay. Goodnight, Aita./  
  
Ivy took off her bracelet and set it on her night stand, turning off the lamp as well.  
  
/Aita? Hm, she's gone.../  
  
Ryou poured himself a glass of milk to go with his pop-tarts and sat back down at the table. He started to wonder about the mysterious invitation from Isis.  
  
/What would Isis want with Ivy?/  
  
//How should I know, mortal?//  
  
/I wasn't asking you, Bakura./  
  
//Then who were you asking?//  
  
/I was just thinking to myself. You could be a bit more polite about reading my thoughts now and again. It wouldn't kill you./  
  
//Watch your tongue, mortal, or I shall banish you to the shadow realm!//  
  
/...Fine, Bakura. You win. I'll save my thoughts for now./  
  
Ryou finished off his second pop-tart and downed the rest of his milk. He then got up from the table, set his dishes by the sink, and walked through the family room to the staircase. He climbed it sleepily, entered his room and collapsed on the bed in a dreamless sleep. 


	2. To the Museum!

"Here... I have something for you." Ryou dug into his pocket and produced a small charm with a strange symbol on it. "It's for your charm bracelet." He handed the charm to Ivy, who took off her bracelet and fastened the charm on one of the links.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Ryou! It's so pretty!" she exclaimed and hugged him tightly. Ryou gasped a bit for air as she let go.  
  
"Happy birthday, sis." Ryou smiled. He then got a puzzled look on his face at something behind her.  
  
"...Ryou? Are you okay?" Ivy turned around and gasped. There was a large black cloud moving fast in their direction nonstop. "That doesn't look good!"  
  
"Run!" shouted Ryou as he turned and sprinted away from the cloud. Ivy turned and followed him, but running was no use. The cloud was soon upon them.  
  
"It's catching us!" she gasped, trying to run faster. The cloud was coming, closer and closer upon them, until-  
  
Ivy and Ryou sat bolt upright in their beds. There was sweat on Ivy's forehead, and she gasped for breath. "It was only a dream... Only a dream." she said to herself.  
  
Ryou hunched forward on his bed and took in deep breaths.  
  
/Another dream... I wonder if Ivy had it too.../  
  
Ivy laid back down on her bed and sighed.  
  
/At least it's Saturday./  
  
She sat up again, picked up her bracelet from her night stand and fastened it on her wrist, admiring her favorite charm, the one Ryou had given her for her birthday. She decided to fix breakfast since their parents were out of town for the weekend. She got out of bed and put on her robe and slippers.  
  
Ryou ran his hand through his silver hair and sighed. Then suddenly, seeming to remember something important, he took a quick glance at his alarm clock and leapt out of bed, rushing over to his closet where he threw a blue sweater, blue-jeans, and green socks onto his bed. "Ivy! Didn't you say that we were supposed to meet Isis at the museum at nine?!" he yelled into the wall.  
  
"Yeah, why?" she yelled back, glancing quickly at her own alarm clock. "OHMIGOSH! It's 8:45!!!"  
  
"Yes, I know!"  
  
Ivy threw off her slippers and robe, thrusting her dresser drawer open. She selected a T-shirt with a red rose on it, red sweatpants, and white socks. She ran over to her closet and tossed out a pair of black sneakers. She hurriedly got dressed and raced into the bathroom, where she ran a comb through her hair and brushed her teeth. The door of the bathroom flew open and she almost fell down the stairs in her rush.  
  
Ryou got dressed and ran downstairs also, stopping at the closet to dig out his white sneakers, and sitting on the couch to put them on. He then raced into the kitchen and grabbed two breakfast bars from the jar on the counter, tossing one to Ivy as she ran in.  
  
"Thanks, Bro!" she said as she made her way to the garage, opening the door and flipping the light switch on. "ARGH! I forgot! Mom and Dad took the car! We'll have to ride our bikes!" she said with a quick glance at her watch. "And now we have five minutes until we're expected to be there!"  
  
Ryou ran out into the garage and grabbed his bike. It was deep blue, and had silver on the handlebars. "Then we'd better hurry!"  
  
Ivy nodded and grabbed her own bike from where it was leaning on the wall of the garage. Hers was bright red with silver on the handlebars. She mounted it and began to pedal. Ryou walked his out of the garage and punched in the code to make the door close. He then mounted and pedaled after Ivy. "Do you remember where the museum is?" he said as he caught up with her.  
  
"Yes," she said, turning a corner.  
  
***  
  
Ivy and Ryou rode up to the bike rack outside the museum, dismounted, and locked their bikes up. They then ran up the steps to the entrance. Isis, Kaiba, Yugi, and Yami were waiting for them. Ryou's Millennium Ring began to glow, and Bakura emerged.  
  
"Ah, you've arrived. Is everyone ready?" said Isis.  
  
"Yes. Can we just get on with it? I have business to attend to." said Kaiba, folding his arms.  
  
"Very well." said Isis, making her way towards the museum entrance. "Please follow me."  
  
The small group anxiously began to follow Isis into the museum. 


End file.
